Torchwood Gielinor
Torchwood Gielinor was a story serial based on the Runiverse's version of Torchwood. *The theme tune is One Step Closer by Linkin Park. *Torchwood Gielinor is set in the year 190 of the Fifth age in the Runiverse. The series also occurs around about the same time as Two Worlds, although the two series don't actually cross-over with each other. *The Horridan Incident (last mentioned in Danger of the Dorgeshuun) will be a story arc in the first season, and will fully be revealed in the finale. Trailer A trailer of the whole series has been aired. It starts off when a spaceship crashes into a house, then Torack holding a door against an escaped Scorpio. Then the Amphibioid Saraco roaring, then the rift exploding. Then it ends when Torack says "Its a hell of a job!", then a set of jaws cover the screen and the TG logo comes up. =Episode Guide= Season 1 Website Naturally, when the series started, the website was set up a few days before the pilot episode. Each week it would update (each week had a new episode), but with every new series the website would be revamped. Features of the website included; *Games *Episode Guide *Links to other Runiverse-related sites (i.e. Time Fractures) *Images *Audio Downloads *Videos **Music **The Making of **Monster Files **Previews **Trailers *Characters *Enemies and Monsters The monster files were videos that said all the facts about the latest monsters and villains (it would update each week to coincide with latest episode). Sometimes there isn't a monster in the episode, so "extra files" may be added about other creatures in the Runiverse. Some facts featured in each file weren't covered in the episode. Monster Files *Amphibioids (The Aliens Next Door) * *Villax (Intergalactic Pests) * *Fairies (Night of the Fairy) *Halvinor (Halvinor) * * *Sorrow (No Tomorrow) *Horridan (What He's Done) Previews When the launch date approached, so on the website various episode previews had been uploaded. These are 1 to 2 minute previews of every episode confirmed so far. (NOTE: The previews don't actually have to happen in the episodes, just a teaser) *'The Aliens Next Door': A spaceship looms in the Space above Gielinor, when it is caught in a meteor shower. The ship comes hurtling into the atmosphere, and we see the two pilots, two humanoid amphibian- like creatures. *'Beached': A mysterious time-travelling group called the Time Cult landed on a beach shore. They activate scuba-gear and swim into the prehistoric waters. The leader says "The creature should be right here, if this time-sensitive scanner is correct!", but nothing is there. The creature disappeared. Then we see a set of jaws smashed into the Digsite. *'Intergalactic Pests': There's a strange planet, full of sulphur and poisonous gas. There is a strange building, with lots of cages inside. Inside the cages are the Pests of Pest Control. The cages are being loaded onto an alien shuttle, and carried off into space. Then a strange alien monster roars at the camera, and swipes at it. *'Old Friends:' John Redson steps outside of his house in Ardougne when a strange savage beast darts past. He turns to the camera and we zoom into his eye. Focused on his pupil we see a flashback of him shaking Torack's hand in Voyage to the Edge of the World. The image flickers out and a slow drumbeat plays over clips: a creature jumping out of an alleyway, John running into Ardougne Market, Torack looking down a sewer and then John and Torack in a sewer. Torack turns his torch to the camera which causes the screen to fade to white. *'No Tomorrow': The sky turns into blood red, as a flying gaseous creature flies over some humans, and suddenly the people's life energy is stolen by the creature, and they fall to the floor like zombies. The creature wails at the camera, and then it smashes. All goes black. *'What He's Done': The main chorus of the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park plays while a chain reaction of explosion occur in Varrock. We see the Rift opening full scale. * Category:Story serials